The Question in the Sky
by JokertheMatrix
Summary: Supernatural Creatures AU. Arthur is a wizard that wants nothing to do with humans. This only worsens when he runs into the human Alfred F. Jones, but can Alfred turn his attitude around? Rated T for swearing among other things. Part 2 of a series of four fics


_The second of four fics. The first fic is 'The Other World'_

_Another thing about the fics is that they sort of bleed into each other, as in they may say complete, but really it's only fully complete until the last fic is posted. At any rate, hope you enjoy and happy new year (again)!_

_Warning: Swearing and failed British swearing_

**Hetalia and its characters do not belong to me**

* * *

"You did what?!" Arthur glared at the other man. "You decided to live with that human?!"

Nicolae frowned. "He has a name you know!"

"I don't care what his name is!" Arthur seethed. "You've only known him for what, three weeks or so? What if he turns against you?!"

"He won't do that!" Nicolae crossed his arms. "Look, I know just as well as you do that humans aren't to be trusted, but Damyan's different. He won't hurt me."

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "Do what you want, Vladimirescu."

"Arthur..." Nicolae sighed. "I know it's an awfully big risk, but this might turn out to be good for us. Andrei and I don't interact with a lot of people, so it'll be good to have Damyan around. I know that it's better to be safe than sorry, but I have to admit, ever since I met Damyan, everything has become a hell of a lot more fun."

Arthur sighed. "Nicolae, what you do is your decision. I just hope you can live with the consequences."

"Arthur..." Nicolae looked defeated. "I thought you'd be happy for me."

Arthur snorted derisively, only to soften as Nicolae sported a hurt expression. "I'm just concerned, all right? My past dealings with humans didn't go well, so I'm talking through experience."

"You never mentioned that before." Nicolae looked at him curiously. "I just thought you hated humans because they were different."

"They are. Why do you think the town is set up the way it is? My parents made a deal with the town mayor when we moved in. We made sure that humans and non-humans were separated. It was easy enough; all the non-humans were already living in one place. All we had to do was relocate them all to the other side of the river. As for preventing humans from entering... We didn't even need to bother with a barrier. All it took was a few rumors and they stayed away. It helps that we have people such as you, Nicolae, since the 'once-a-month-fog' only helps things."

Nicolae whistled. "Man, have I ever told you that your family is terrifying? Incidentally, have you heard from your parents or your brothers ever since they moved back to the UK?"

"We keep in touch," Arthur replied stiffly. Nicolae sighed yet again.

"Man, why do you dislike your family so much? I liked them enough when they took me in."

"That's because you aren't subjected to the pressure of upholding the Kirkland honor." Arthur sighed. "And you're lucky enough to have Andrei as your brother. I swear, I've never seen a kid as well-behaved as him."

"Peter's not that bad."

"You haven't lived with him."

"Speaking of living..." Nicolae cleared his throat. "Anyways, I just swung by to tell you of the good news. You know, you should make more friends. You'll grow up to be a cantankerous old man when you grow up."

"As long as I get my work done, I don't care what I become. Incidentally, where'd you learn the word cantankerous?"

Nicolae tapped the side of his head. "From my new roomie. Anyways, gotta run. I bet Damyan's still trying to find me in our game of hide-and-seek. See ya Arthur."

"Goodbye Nicolae."

Arthur shut the door as a white mist enveloped the other. He let out a long sigh. _Best not dwell on this matter. What Nicolae does with his life is his own business. As for mine, it's best if I just focus on getting my work done..._

There was a knock on the door. Arthur sighed as he turned around to open it again. Standing outside was a short man with neat black hair wearing a white shirt and jeans, a white plastic bag in his hand. "Kiku, what are you doing here so early? I wasn't expecting you for two more hours."

"I apologize for my early arrival." Kiku paused. "I see Nicolae was just here."

Arthur scoffed lightly. It was times like these when Arthur remembered that Kiku was a shaman. "Has he told you yet?"

Kiku nodded. "He told me this morning, yes. Personally, I believe he made a good decision. I have not ever seen him this lively before."

"Personally, I think he's making a mistake." Arthur leaned on the doorway. "By the way, what's in the bag? I'm sure that what I had asked for was much more than that."

"I apologize, but I have not done the grocery shopping yet. I was hoping that you would accompany me."

Silence. Finally, "This was Nicolae's idea, wasn't it?"

The other man gave a small, sheepish smile. "He did mention that it was in his opinion that you could use more company. If I recall correctly, he said something along the lines of 'Kiku, you do the grocery shopping for Arthur too, right? And that you're going today? Why don't you bring him along? I know for sure that he'll be against the idea of me living with Damyan once I tell him, but maybe you can show him that humans aren't all that bad!'"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "He becomes acquainted with one human and then believes that all humans are godsend. That truly is like him."

"Arthur, if I may..." Kiku cleared his throat. "I have agreed to do your groceries if you would provide me with residence in this town. I have dealt with humans, and they are truly not that bad."

"That's because they don't know what you are," Arthur retorted. "Once they realize you're a shaman, you'll be branded a freak in their eyes."

"Arthur..." Kiku spoke in a slow, calming voice. "I too believe that it would be best if you crossed over. In all our years of friendship, I have never seen you turn away from your work. I implore of you, please accompany me to the other side. What harm would it do? It is not often that I ask of favors, but I understand if you are unwilling to fulfill this one."

Arthur bit his lip. Naturally he wanted to say no, but at the same time, he was compelled to say yes... After all, it would be troublesome if he refused. Not only did he have to deal with disappointing Kiku, he'd also have to deal with the undoubtedly ensuing efforts Nicolae would take to get him to interact with humans.

He sighed. "All right, I'll go, but only because it would be too much trouble to say no. Except..." Arthur gestured to his clothes. "I can't exactly leave looking like this, though. The world hasn't changed enough to casually accept a man in a robe."

Kiku smiled sheepishly yet again as he held up the plastic bag. "Nicolae had already prepared some clothes for you. He said that they were from Damyan, and that he apologizes if they don't fit."

Arthur scowled as he took the bag. "You owe me for this." He looked inside the bag. "Big time."

'''''

Arthur sighed as he watched Kiku compare two cans of tuna. "I don't understand why this is such a big deal. Just take one and go."

Kiku looked as if he'd just murdered his cat in cold blood. "Arthur, I don't believe you realize the importance of the quality of tuna."

Arthur frowned. "It's grocery-bought fish. The quality won't be that great no matter what you do to it."

"..." Kiku sighed. The next time he spoke, it was calm and controlled. "If I may, I suggest that you go look for tea in the meanwhile. That's the last thing I need and then we're done."

"Finally, I was getting tired of walking around in the sunlight. I knew I should've put something on." Arthur scowled at his now-red skin before looking back up at Kiku. "You want green and sencha tea, correct?"

"Accurate, yes."

"Then I'll meet you back at the counter. Hopefully by then, you'd have decided which fish you want to burn tonight." Arthur turned his back around and started walking.

_All right, so where are those teas? _Wishing he had paid more attention to the signs, he started to wander around like a lost child, looking through each aisle. It seemed like forever before he finally found the right one.

_Honestly_, he thought as he looked through the different brands. _I should have said no in the first place. All I've been subject to were bright lights and a tuna crisis._ He scowled as a woman bumped into him, the woman muttering a hasty apology before shooting off with a crying baby in her arms._ And I can't stand being around so many humans and noise._

Arthur looked through the teas yet again, trying to remember the brands he liked and the brands Kiku normally bought for him. _Blast it, it's all the way up there._

Fixing his eyes on the top shelf, Arthur looked both ways to make sure no one was watching. When the coast was clear, he tried to jump, only to find that he couldn't reach it.

"Dammit!"

"Need some help old-timer?"

_Fuck my life._

Arthur turned around and glared at the young man standing behind him. The human had short blonde hair with a little piece of it sticking up and sky blue eyes hidden behind glasses. He was wearing a brown bomber jacket over a white T-shirt and jeans.

"I neither need help nor am I old," Arthur snapped.

The young man scoffed. "Yeah, because everyone uses the word 'nor' these days. Plus, only old people wear sweater vests."

Arthur grit his teeth. He wouldn't be dealing with this if he had stayed at home. "I don't see what the problem is with wearing sweater vests. I rather like the color."

"Green sweater vest, white long shirt, brown pants with matching loafers... Are you going out for golf or bingo any time soon?" The young man peered at him. "And what's up with your eyebrows? They're super thick..."

"Sod off, they're of average size." Arthur turned his back on him.

"I'm only joking you know," the young man's tone, although still somewhat mocking, changed. "Minus the eyebrows, since they actually are abnormally thick."

Arthur didn't bother with a response. _Where the hell is Kiku when you need him?_

"Arthur?" Right on cue, he turned to see Kiku making his way towards him, cart and all. "You were taking a while, so I wanted to make sure that you... Oh, hello Alfred. You've met Arthur, I presume?"

"Not properly, no." The young man stuck a hand out at Arthur. "Alfred F. Jones, all-star American hero."

Arthur narrowed his eyes at him, his mind running a million thoughts. "Arthur Kirkland." He shifted his gaze to Kiku. "I'm done picking out the teas. Let's go."

"I'll come with you."

Arthur glared at the American. "I'd rather you didn't."

Alfred smirked. "I wasn't asking you." He turned to face Kiku. "You need help bringing this over to the bridge again?"

Arthur gaped as Kiku nodded. "If it isn't too much of a bother, then yes, although if you don't mind me asking, why didn't you meet me outside like you normally do?"

He shrugged. "I got bored. I figured a short trip to buy coffee wouldn't hurt. Good thing too, 'cause something caught my eye, although I don't think he's too pleased to see me, right Arthur?"

Kiku eyed him curiously as Alfred beamed. Meanwhile, Arthur was trying not to summon indoor lightning. _I _really _should've stayed at home._

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Alfred patted Arthur on the shoulder as he started to walk towards the counter. "Let's get going."

''''

"Kiku, how the hell do you know this kid?" Arthur hissed in a low voice as they walked. Arthur and Kiku were in the lead with Alfred in the rear, the latter of which was humming. Each of them was holding a few bags, with Alfred holding the most.

"During one of my grocery trips, he had seen me struggling with carrying the groceries. After running into him a few more times, he finally asked me when I went shopping so that he could help me each time." Kiku tilted his head. "Is there something the matter Arthur? You seem to be distressed."

"I don't like him." Arthur glanced behind him. Alfred caught his gaze and smirked. Arthur scowled as he turned back to face ahead. "I don't like him at all."

"He can be a bit energetic, yes, but he means well."

"If being a cocky little brat somehow equates to meaning well, then the world has gone to ruin."

"I wouldn't be the one calling me little." Arthur jumped. Somehow, Alfred had managed to catch up to them. "Last time I checked, I'm the taller one here."

"Not by much." Arthur quickened his pace, only for Alfred to match him.

"It's all right; it's not unusual for a man your age to be that height."

"I'm 23 dammit, I'm not old!"

Alfred whistled. "Hard to believe that you're only four years my senior. You sure don't look like it."

To Arthur's intense relief, the bridge soon came into view. "And this is where you'll be taking your leave," he said with a relieved and satisfied air before staring daggers at Alfred. "So get lost."

Alfred only smiled pleasantly. "Not so fast speed racer, we sorta left Kiku behind in our dust."

Arthur looked back to see Kiku running up to catch up to them. He was wheezing by the time he reached them. "Arthur, Alfred, may I remind you that I am not as young as you two are."

"Sorry Kiku, that was all on me." Alfred looked across the bridge. "Are you sure that you don't want me to bring this over to your house? I don't see why I can't."

"Alfred, we've been through this many times before. You simply cannot." "

"It's not like the rumors about that place are true anyways. It's just another part of town."

"I'm sorry Alfred, but my answer remains the same."

Alfred frowned. "I don't see what the problem is with crossing the bridge."

"You may not see it, but it's there," Arthur growled. "Now leave; Kiku and I can handle ourselves."

"If you're sure..." Alfred put the bags down next to the lamplights. "Bye Kiku." He looked at Arthur. "See ya later Arthur."

Arthur glared at him in silence. Once he was out of sight, he turned to face Kiku. "Two things: one, never bring me out of my home ever again. Two, I need you to do me a favor."

Kiku looked at him questioningly. "And what would that be?"

"Remind me to set up a barrier." Arthur went over to pick up the groceries Alfred had put down. "And a strong one at that."

'''''''

"Hey! Wake up!"

Arthur looked up groggily as his little brother Peter shook him. "Peter?" He yawned. _I must have fallen asleep while working on a recipe for a longer lasting potion for Nicolae and Andrei._ Arthur rubbed his cheek, hoping that there weren't any letters imprinted on it. "What's the problem?"

"We have a visitor!" The small boy was practically jumping. Despite their rather similar appearances (sans age and height differences, the only thing that set Peter apart from Arthur was that he had neater hair and blue eyes... and the fact that unlike Arthur, he preferred to wear a white sailor shirt with a blue collar and matching capris and a hat), the two brothers were next to nothing alike personality-wise. "When I talked to him, he specifically asked for you!"

"All right..." Arthur got off from his desk and stretched. He could've sworn something cracked. "Go study now or something, I'll handle this."

Peter stuck his tongue out at him. "I don't need you telling me what to do!" He promptly ran off to who-knew-where (not that Arthur was worried; he could always sense where he was). Arthur rolled his eyes.

_He's far too energetic for his own good..._ Suppressing another yawn, he made his way towards the door. He opened the door and rubbed his eyes sleepily. "All right, what do you want?"

"Well, some coffee would be nice, but I know that you'd rather drink leaf water, so I guess that's not an option."

Arthur instantly snapped awake. "Alfred?!" He looked the other man up and down, making sure that he was actually there. "How the hell did you manage to cross the bridge?! More importantly, how the hell did you find out where I lived?!"

"Well-"

"Wait here!" Arthur snapped as he slammed the door shut. Breathing in and out, Arthur used his sense to find who he was looking for. In a split second, he was teleported to a grassy clearing.

"Kiku!" Kiku, who had been meditating on a tree stump, looked placidly up at him. "Why did you invite Alfred inside the barrier? And why did you give him my whereabouts?!"

"Arthur, please calm down." Kiku got off the stump. "I know as much as you do. I have not been near the bridge today."

"Then who...?" Arthur grit his teeth. "Sorry for disturbing you Kiku, I'll be taking my leave now. I'm afraid I have some unattended business to attend to."

In another second, he had teleported in front of a gate. "NICOLAE, GET YOUR ARSE OUT HERE!"

A white mist formed behind the gate. Soon enough, Nicolae appeared, a plain, black-haired man appearing alongside him. "Arthur, I'm trying to prepare for a feed here. What exactly is so important that you need to disturb me?"

"Tell me, did you happen to be near the bridge today?"

"Yeah, me and Nicolae were there trying to see if there was anything that we could do about those broken lamplights," the black-haired man- Damyan, if Arthur remembered his name correctly- replied.

"Did you happen to see anyone?"

"Yeah," this time, it was Nicolae who answered. "Some kid trying to cross the bridge asked us if he could cross over and come help us. Since Damyan and I know squat about lamplights, I agreed. Not that he was much help either, but then again, who knows about lamplights these days?" He peered at Arthur. "Hey, are you okay?"

Arthur clenched his fists. "Did it ever occur to you," he said slowly. "That the reason he was having so much difficulty was because of a barrier? One that was set so that no human could enter unless they were invited in by one of the inhabitants of this part of the town?"

"A barri-?" Nicolae's eyes widened. "Well shit Arthur, why didn't you tell me? It would have been nice to know beforehand that you didn't want humans coming here during the day!"

"Aren't humans allowed to come here though?" Damyan asked. "I've been coming here for ages."

"That's because there hasn't been any real reason to put up defenses against humans, but that's changed now. I was planning to make the memo soon, but I fell asleep before I could work on it." Arthur took in deep breaths. It would be bad if his emotions went too out of control. "Now tell me, why the bloody hell did you tell him where I lived?"

"I'm sorry, but I thought that since a human knew you, it was because he was your friend!" The other man looked like a cornered animal. "Really, it's a surprise he even _knew _your name in the first place!"

"Nicolae..." Arthur growled. "Let me inside. I'm afraid I need to let out some stress, and I'd rather not do it around so many trees."

Nicolae gulped. "Sorry Arthur, but I have to go prepare for a feed, so I'll be seeing you! Oh, and sorry again!" Both he and Damyan vanished into white mist before Arthur could protest.

Making a noise of frustration, Arthur quickly teleported back to his home. He opened the door to find Alfred humming nonchalantly. He instantly glowered at the American. "All right Jones, you have two seconds to get off my property before I blast you into bits."

Alfred whistled. "A bit harsh, don't you think? I only came to talk."

"You came in vain then," Arthur replied curtly. "Now leave."

"Not so fast." Alfred stopped the door before Arthur could slam it shut. "Look, I want to patch things up."

"Not interested."

"Can't you hear me out?"

"You lost that chance long ago."

Alfred widened his eyes. "I thought you didn't recognize me."

Arthur snorted. "I didn't at first, but then your name gave you away."

"Then why didn't you indicate that you recognized me?"

"We were surrounded by humans. It would be troublesome to explain why I could suddenly incinerate a person to ashes. You didn't seem to have recognized me either."

Alfred rolled his eyes. "Please, the eyebrows were a dead giveaway. Those caterpillars of yours are as good as your fingerprints."

"Alfred, I'm this close to obliterating you, so I advise that you _leave me the fuck alone already._"

Stubbornness flashed in his eyes. "Artie, I-"

Something in Arthur snapped. "Don't call me that! Now get lost!" He tried to close the door again, but not only did Alfred manage to stop it yet again, he also managed to force the door open.

"Just hear me out Artie, okay?" Alfred demanded as Arthur tried to regain his balance. He grabbed both of Arthur's arms. "I didn't mean to hurt you that day in England!"

"Whether you meant it or not, the damage was done!" Alfred let go of Arthur's arms as they heated up. It didn't take long for his arms to be completely engulfed in flames. "Now leave!"

Alfred opened his mouth, only to close it a second later. Nodding, he turned his back and started to walk away.

'

Arthur sighed as he walked out the door. He didn't have to walk far to see a figure sitting next to a tree.

"You know..." The figure said as Arthur approached him. "You can't see the sky at all from here. I don't know how you can last.

Arthur ignored him. "You'll catch a cold that way you know."

"Funny." Alfred groaned as he stood up. "Just a few hours ago, you were raring to set me on fire."

"Don't tempt me; I'm still in a bad mood." Arthur leaned on a tree. "I may have overreacted earlier."

"You think?" Arthur glared at him.

"Just shut it and listen to me." Arthur took a deep breath. "What did you mean when you said that you hadn't meant to hurt me that day in England?"

"Exactly what I meant." Alfred made a move towards Arthur, but thought better of it. He settled for stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I was a kid back then. Can you blame me for panicking when I learned that my best friend turned out to be a wizard? Can you blame me for freaking out when my best friend burst into flames yet somehow managed to live? "

"My emotions always did get the best of me," Arthur murmured. Alfred chuckled weakly.

"No kidding, but in your defense, I would have been mad too if my parents had set me up for a fiancé at that age. I remember how livid you were, spewing on about how love was something that couldn't be forced. Next thing I knew, your arms were on fire." Alfred looked down. "I didn't mean to call you all those names. I can't imagine how hurt you must've felt at the time."

"It wasn't a picnic being called a freak by someone that was practically my little brother." Arthur tried to sound sardonic, but it only came out bitter. "Things became much better when you suddenly moved out the next day."

"I was planning to tell you that I was moving, but then..." Alfred shook his head. "I never meant to say what I had said. I freaked out, and I ended up hurting one of the people I cared... care about most, even now after we haven't seen each other for years. This may be too much to ask, but can you forgive me?"

Arthur met his gaze. "Why should I?"

Alfred smiled humorlessly. "In all honesty? You shouldn't. I made a huge mistake when I was little, one that I still regret now. When we moved away, all I wanted to do was try to find you, but I knew that you wouldn't want to see my face after that incident. Plus, where could I have possible looked? It's not like I knew where you lived."

"Get to the point Alfred."

"My point? I don't have one. I'm just asking if you can forgive a child's mistake."

Arthur didn't speak for a while. "How are your parents?" He finally asked. "Mine moved back to the UK along with my older brothers. They didn't like it here apparently. After all, a great wizard family such ours can't be expected to live in such a dingy place."

Alfred took it in stride. "Why didn't you come with them?"

"They disowned me," Arthur said flatly. "Not that I minded. I prefer a lifestyle where I can do anything I want. Getting disowned meant that I finally didn't have to care about what job I get, who I'm friends with, who I'll marry... Only the youngest, Peter, decided to stay with me. We make our bread through selling potions, although we occasionally make exceptions."

"I see."

Silence. Arthur kicked the ground. "So, do your parents still travel around the world?"

"Yup. I believe they're in Switzerland... Or Liechtenstein... Or Austria..." Alfred sighed. "Traveling around was fun, but I wanted to settle down. Never thought I'd ever run into you again though."

Arthur ignored him yet again. "So how's Matthew? Did he settle down too or is he with your parents?"

"At the moment, he's staying with our grandparents over at Canada, but he'll be moving in with me pretty soon."

"I see." Arthur met his gaze. "When did you get glasses?"

"These babies?" Alfred took them off. Arthur was temporarily stunned. It was amazing how much the glasses changed his appearance. He looked away when he regained his senses; at the moment, Alfred looked too much like the boy he used to know. "Video games can do that to you. In Matthew's case, it would be books."

"You grew taller."

"Puberty does that to you." Pause. "I see you grew as well. I would think that wizards had eternal youth or were eternally old or something. I'm slightly disappointed to see that you don't have a beard."

Arthur got off the tree. "You should head back. I've got work to do."

"Before I go, I gotta ask one thing." Alfred looked at Arthur with nervous eyes. "Are we okay again?"

Arthur turned his back and walked away.

But not before he managed a nod.

''''''

"I refuse."

"C'mon Artie, do we have to go through this every day?"

Arthur folded his arms. They were standing on the middle of the bridge, both at an arm's length to each other. "Don't you have college to attend to or something? Why are you so adamant in visiting me every single day?"

"To make up for lost time," Alfred replied simply as he knocked on the barrier. "Man, this is one strong barrier..."

"Of course, seeing as I'm the one who created it." Arthur sighed. "Alfred, I'm tired of going out of my way just to admit you in."

"Then get rid of the stinkin' barrier."

"Perhaps, although I must admit that this is rather amusing to watch."

Alfred stuck his tongue out at Arthur. "Jerk. You were a lot nicer to me when we were younger."

"That's because you were a cute and sweet child back then."

"I'm not now?"

"You're certainly a child, but you're in no way cute or sweet."

"Hey, I gave you hamburgers the other day!"

"And I almost had a heart attack just looking at it. I swear, it was as big as my face."

"Artie, just let me in already—"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "All right, you can come in Alfred."

"Yes!" Alfred immediately launched himself forward and grabbed Arthur in a bear hug. "Payback!"

"H-hey, let go of me!" Alfred snickered as Arthur tried to get him to let go (to no avail). "You're crushing me!"

"Fine." Alfred was still snickering as he let go. "I must say, you really should exercise. At the moment, you're a bit of a wimp."

"You just happen to have an abnormal amount of strength." Arthur massaged his ribs. "Are you sure you're mortal?"

"You ask me, you're the expert here."

"I'm no expert."

"Just extremely smart. Now, if only your other muscles worked as hard as your brain..."

"You should focus less on your muscles and more on your brain." Arthur flicked him on the forehead. "Honestly, you should be focusing on college at this age."

"I'll be fine." Alfred waved his hand. "You're lucky; wizards don't need to go to college."

"We study too you know."

"But not at college."

"When did you become so rebellious?"

"Gee, I wonder where I got that from?" Alfred smirked. "If I recall correctly, I remember a certain English boy secretly meeting up to play with an American boy despite having a rather strict family."

Arthur huffed. "If it wasn't for me, you would have still been wandering around the streets looking for your parents."

"Well, at least you being a wizard explains how you managed to find them... And how you managed to find me afterwards. By the way, I wanted to show you something-" Alfred reached into his pocket. "Remember this?"

Arthur took the item and looked at it carefully. He couldn't believe his eyes. "A handcrafted toy soldier? You still have it?"

"It was a gift from you," Alfred said simply. "Of course I still have it."

Arthur unconsciously reddened. "Don't say such embarrassing things so openly like that. You're only making yourself look like a fool."

"For all your harsh words, you're really just a big softie, aren't ya Artie?"

"Shut it, I don't want to hear that from you." Arthur handed the soldier back to Alfred. "It's just... You never really struck me as the sentimental type."

Alfred shrugged. "I'm not. It's a bit hard to be sentimental when you don't stay at the same place for too long. I must say though, next to America, England was the second-best place. I made a lot of good memories there, and I wanted to remember them by."

Arthur reddened a bit more against his will. "You really are a fool."

"I prefer the term hero."

"I don't have time for this, I have work to do."

Alfred frowned. "You know, you work yourself too hard. Every time I visit, I end up just watching you work. It's boring."

"I apologize if I'm not entertaining enough for you," Arthur replied sarcastically. "But unlike you, I have work to do."

"The way you're going, you'll grow up to be a cantankerous old man."

"Why does everyone keep telling me that...?"

"Because you already are one?" Arthur glared at him.

"_You_ were definitely nicer to me back when we were kids. Just what happened to that cute Al I knew?"

"Puberty," Alfred answered at once. "It can be a bitch you know."

"I miss the little boy I once knew."

"He's still here, although I can't help but pick on you. It's just way too easy."

Arthur scowled. "I'm going to work now."

"Wait, I'm sorry," Alfred grabbed his arm. "Hey, do you want to go somewhere later? You need a break."

"I really need to get this done."

"Knowing you, you can get it done in your sleep." Alfred tugged on his arm once more. "C'mon Artie, give me the chance to make things up to you."

Arthur let out an exasperated breath. "Depends on where you're taking me. If it's not someplace good, then it's not worth my time."

Alfred grinned. "It'll be worth it. By the way, you're going to have to borrow some human clothes again. I don't think they'll be receptive of a midget in a robe."

"I'm not that much shorter than you!"

"Still shorter though."

"I remember the days when you were a head or so shorter than me. Such a little kid you were."

"But now I've outgrown you! So who's the little one now?" Arthur rolled his eyes as Alfred laughed. "But seriously, borrow some human clothes... Hey, maybe you could even borrow some of mine!"

"I'm good. I'd rather not cross over to the human side more than necessary. Plus, we may be nearly vertically the same, but I can't say the same horizontally."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Alfred looked at himself. "Man, I knew I've been gaining fat."

Arthur suddenly punched his gut. "I... I don't know if it's fat you're gaining," he said as he shook his hand. Alfred looked amused.

"Was that necessary?"

"Yes and no. I still haven't fully forgiven you yet, so it was rather cathartic."

"And yet it backfired." Alfred grinned. "So are you coming or not?"

Arthur crossed his arms. "This better be worth it."

"I promise you, it will be."

'

"...So let me get this straight," Nicolae leaned back on the grass. "Alfred is actually someone from your childhood who scarred you from trusting humans, but then you guys made up and now you two are going on a date?"

"It's not a date, we're just going somewhere as friends."

"Sure." Arthur had a faint feeling Nicolae wasn't fully convinced. "So when are you guys meeting?"

"Later tonight at the bridge."

"And you're sure this isn't a date?"

"Positive." Arthur leaned back on the grass as well. "Our relationship is like yours and Damyan's."

He averted his eyes. "When you put it that way..."

"I am surprised to learn that Alfred was someone from your childhood." Kiku moved out of his stump, evidently done with his meditation. "It's good to see you much livelier than before."

"Livelier...?" Arthur furrowed his eyebrows. "I seem livelier?"

"You get out of the house more if that's anything to put on the table." Nicolae put on a smug smile. "Told you humans weren't that bad."

"Fine, you get this one." Arthur sighed. "So, can you get Damyan to let me borrow his clothes again? You still owe me, so I won't take no for an answer."

"I can, but..." Nicolae looked up at Kiku. "Do you think we can go last minute shopping?"

"That can be arranged."

"Good!" Nicolae smiled. "No worries Arthur, we'll pick out something that'll look great on you!"

Arthur grimaced. "What are you, a bunch of girls? I told you, I'm not going on a date!"

"We know," he answered. "But it's not often you willingly leave your home. This is a special occasion, so you have to look your best. _Especially_ since you're going with some human."

"He has a name you know," Arthur answered automatically. Pause. "Shut your mouth Nicolae, or I swear I'll stop making potions for you."

Kiku let out a small cough. "If I may interrupt, I believe that we have some unattended business that needs attending to."

Arthur sighed. "You two are having fun, aren't you?"

Nicolae grinned. "You think?"

''''''

Alfred looked Arthur up and down. "Not bad."

"What, no insults this time?"

"Dark green coat, black trousers with matching loafers..." Alfred shrugged. "What's there to say other than you look good?"

Arthur crossed his arms across his chest. "You're just trying to get on my good side, aren't you?"

"Now why would I do that?" Alfred asked lightly. Arthur snorted as he looked him over.

"Bomber jacket, jeans, a huge backpack... I'm not surprised."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Alfred grabbed Arthur's hand and started to walk, dragging Arthur with him."Anyways, let's go!"

"Where are we going?"

"It's a secret!"

Despite Arthur's many complaints, Alfred refused to tell him where they were going. He was so preoccupied with trying to get the answer out of Alfred that he didn't even notice the other humans around them. In what felt like no time at all, they had crossed the main part of town and were standing at the outskirts of town.

"Alfred, where are we going?" Arthur asked for what felt like the fiftieth time. "Please tell me we're not running away."

"Eloping is not in our future, don't worry." Alfred kept on dragging Arthur. "And it's not that far, just up this hill."

"Alfred, you know I'm not cut out for this kind of stuff, we already went through the entirety of the main town..."

"See, this is why I told you that you should really get outside the house more."

"Alfred..."

"Look." Alfred suddenly stopped walking. "We're already here."

Arthur looked around as he caught his breath. "You brought me to a hill?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Alfred sat down. "I was pretty restless when I moved into this town. I would often take walks since I find that my head cools down when I move. Somehow, I stumbled to this place one night."

Arthur waited for more. "And...?"

He smiled. "Take a seat right next to me."

Arthur felt dubious, but obeyed nonetheless. "Alright, I'm sitting... What exactly am I supposed to be seeing?"

Alfred laid down on the grass. "Look up."

Arthur followed his lead and lay down. He turned his face upwards. Stars dotted the sky here and there. The moon shone brightly overhead, barely visible clouds occasionally passing by.

It was so simple. It wasn't anything extraordinary, and yet Arthur found himself mesmerized. He couldn't recall the last time he had devoted time simply to looking at the sky, if he ever had at all. It was...

"I've always liked the sky." Alfred's voice broke Arthur out of his daze. He glanced at the other; Alfred was holding his hand out as if he could reach for the sky. "I've always envied how free the sky was."

"You seem pretty free yourself."

"Free?" Alfred chuckled dryly. "I've always regretted how things ended between us. I couldn't get over it. You were one of the first people I've ever bonded with, and I ended up doing something horrible to you." He rolled to his side so that he faced Arthur. "Not to be all sappy on you or anything, but I'm really glad that you've forgiven me. It's a bit cliché, but I feel as if a weight is off my shoulders."

Arthur shrugged. "Mind you, I'm still somewhat sore about it, but I'm not idiotic enough to hold a grudge over something understandable. You're human; naturally it would come as a shock to see me do magic."

"Human or not, you were... _are_ my best friend. I shouldn't have said those things, no exceptions." Alfred shook his head. "It'll take a while until you've fully forgiven me, but I'll make it up to you, I promise. And we can do an Unbreakable Vow or something on that, because I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I hurt you like that again."

"Al..." Arthur hesitated. "Thanks."

"You don't need to thank me."

"Yes, yes I do. Really, it's been such a long time since I've had someone do this much for me."

Alfred looked at him incredulously. "I haven't done anything!"

Arthur shrugged again. "You will," he said matter-of-factly. "And you have. Really, the fact that you gave me such a sincere apology and even brought me out here has been more than enough."

"It's not enough in my book."

"Don't work yourself too hard with these things, the simple things are enough." He suddenly had an idea. "Things like this."

Arthur reached up to the sky. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and concentrated. He knew his work was done when he heard Alfred take in a sharp breath.

"Wha... what did you do?"

Arthur opened his eyes. The sky had been replaced with a brilliant starry canvas. "This? This is child's play. Mind you, it's just an illusion. I can't actually move around the cosmos."

"Still..." Alfred frowned deeply. Arthur sat up.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just... How in the living hell do you expect me to one up that?!" Alfred sat up and pouted. "This is so unfair. You're a wizard!"

"And you're a, quote-on-quote, 'all-star American hero'... Unless that was just pretty words you had said to impress me? Where did the 'hero' thing come from anyways?"

"I went through a comic book age." Alfred paused. "Still going through it actually."

"You really are still a child."

"And you're an old fart."

"Say that to me when I have a beard."

Alfred chuckled. "You really are great Arthur... And I think I found out a way to one-up you."

"Oh?" Arthur quirked an eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

"I'm moving in with you."

"...What."

"I mean it." Alfred sat up and looked Arthur dead in the eye. "I'm moving in with you. Your house is huge, so I'm sure you have some extra room in there for me."

"Alfred, wha... what in the world would compel you to move in with me?"

"You." Alfred moved so that he sat crossed-legged. "I meant it when I said that I wanted to make up for lost time. You need some fun in your life, and I plan to be the one that'll bring it."

"What about your future?" Arthur felt light-headed. "Alfred, I'm not human. Wizards, shamans, we may look human, but we're not like you. What will you have to gain from moving in with me?"

"An old house smack dab in the middle of the woods where you can't see the sky. My definition of hell actually," Alfred replied bluntly. "But it's all worth it if I'm going to be living with you."

Arthur started to wonder if the boy had a natural talent at making him red. "You're a fool."

"Hero. So..." Alfred laid down again. "What's your answer, almighty wizard?"

Arthur laid down as well. A question mark seemed to form in the start.

_I'm going to regret this, aren't I?_

"Yes."

* * *

_End of part 2_

_Part 3 is 'Reach for the Sky'_


End file.
